


Internecio - Your love will be my downfall

by NoeminaFlux



Category: Jude Law - Fandom, Rdjude - Fandom, Robert Downey / Jude Law, Robert Downey Junior - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeminaFlux/pseuds/NoeminaFlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Robert meet for the first time on set of Sherlock Holmes.<br/>What started with deep hate, becomes a one of a kind friendship and soon Jude finds himself captured in a painful situation, as feelings grow for a man whose actions he will never be able to understand , and whom he will never be able to call his own.<br/>Meanwhile, the shadows in Robert's eyes grow darker and darker, as the life he knew starts to get cracks, and his past is starting to haunt him...</p><p>Hurt / Comfort<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh lord it's happening, can I just stay in bed and pretend it is NOT happening?" Jude looked over at Sienna sitting on their bed, she was wearing her coat with her suitcase in one hand all ready to jet off to Los Angeles in three hours. 

"Jude!" Sienna laughed, "…calm down darling, you have worked with plenty of actors like him before! You'll get on great together, he’s a funny guy and you even have the same humour!" 

Jude just couldn't help it. He pullet the duvet a bit higher over his face. He was always incredibly nervous when it came to shooting movies with well known actors and Robert Downey Junior certainly was exactly that and more. 

“You do realize this is Robert Downey Junior I’m talking about? The guys ridiculously confident and full of himself! His ego seems as gigantic as Mount Everest for all I know...” he pouted. 

“Oh my god!” Sienna said playfully and looked at him with adoring eyes,“…and you’re Jude Law!” she shrieked, “…and still every morning I can’t believe I get to wake up to this magnificent man!” 

Jude laughed before kissing her goodbye and kept mentally telling himself she was right. The American actor was sure to be just like any other regular actor he’s worked with, just your regular old Joe like in the past, right? He had always hated the first briefing day before shooting a new movie, uncertainty was one of the things he hated most in life. Not knowing what to expect or who to expect made him anxious despite all his years being in the business, he thought this feeling would shake off eventually but that was just a mild hope inside him.  
  
The taxi was already waiting outside when Jude looked at the grey hat in his hand, he was vain enough to know that hiding bad hair could be done simply and effectively with just a hat. There was no doubt today was almost certainly a very bad hair day. However, considering who he was about to meet he wasn't so sure about putting it on anymore. He wanted to look professional, make a good impression and scanning himself once again in the mirror he agreed that the black trousers, white shirt and waist coat were more than just plainly acceptable. He grabbed his black coat and stuffed the hat inside one of its pockets, just in case. 

***  
Jude stepped out of the taxi and stood in front of the hotel entrance glancing down at his watch. This was where the meeting was held and also where the cast and crew would be staying for the first two weeks. He declined a room seeing as he would rather sleep comfortably in his own apartment. Filming in his hometown had its perks after all. 10 minutes to go. Since he always took the utmost care of never appearing too early to an event or meeting as is right for an actor of his calibre, he decided to light a cigarette and pass some time outside a few minutes. He probably also needed it to just calm the hell down considering he was still a nervous wreck. By god he even spent a fair amount of time watching a few videos of Robert on the internet for the past couple of days. Another bad habit of his, always checking out his movie counterparts before the first meeting. One could say he liked the security in order to hide his own insecurity. If only it could have prepared him well enough for what was to come. 

“YOU sir are a fucking idiot!“ an American sounding voice caught Jude’s attention as the man himself slammed the taxi door shut and ranted at whoever was on the other end of the phone line. _Great first impression_ , Jude shrugged. If he was always like that then this was NOT going to be fun at all, not in the slightest. He was wearing something one could only define as more than casual. In fact ripped jeans, a grey marvel shirt, a leather jacket and sunglasses looked more suited for a quick trip round to the supermarket next door. Jude cringed at himself now feeling overwhelmingly overdressed and tossed his cigarette away quickly. He put one hand in his pocket and frantically pulled out the grey hat to wear, at least now he would look more casual. Without warning he felt something tug against his free hand, he snapped his head around to see Robert Downey Junior‘s suitcase nudge to a hault against him as he walked passed mumbling a very unmeaningful “Thank you...“ in his direction. 

What on earth? 

“Hey!“ Jude shouted after him somewhat enraged. What a bloody twat. Well this was worse than he ever imagined. Did he look so dapper he was mistaken for a concierge? A flipping bell boy even? 

Robert turned around in an instant and stopped his monologue on the phone, without ushering another word he put the phone down and walked towards Jude smiling widely with his hand out. 

Jude hesitated for a moment but decided to ignore his built-up fury and shake his hand anyway. 

“Jude! How are you?" 

“Robert, I believe this is yours?“ he pointed at the suitcase. 

“Buddy don't be mad at me it was just a joke come on, you looked so smug and all“ Robert said looking up and down at Jude‘s body with a grin. 

Way to make someone feel awkward. What a bloody bad joke. If it even was a joke. He had a feeling that he was just very good at overplaying that indeed he had mistaken him for a concierge. _I fucking hate you already_ Jude thought to himself but decided to wear a friendly smile instead as he followed Robert inside. 

“So good flight?“ Robert asked his British counterpart as they stepped into the elevator. Jude raised an eyebrow. Seems his opponent had done no homework at all. 

“Are you joking right now?“ Jude hissed before he realised what just slipped out of his mouth, “is my British accent still throwing you off is it?“ how could he be so ignorant? 

Robert raised his hands and pulled a sweet innocent face, “My my I was just messing dude. You need to get used to some good American humour from now on! Anyways, it’s nice to meet you!“ he smiled and pulled down his sunglasses only to literally stare at Jude with his piercing dark eyes. 

Jude swallowed hard, this guy was intimidating and those eyes deemed more intimidating than he would‘ve liked. There was no way he could tell what was going on in Roberts mind, how on earth was this going to work out? He checked his watch again to overplay his nervousness. 

“Susan is already here, my wife. She is the producer...“ Robert broke the pregnant silence. 

A corner of Jude’s mouth lifted slightly in a crooked smile, “I know. Contrary to you I _did_ do my homework“. 

“Lord almighty you're as stiff as a poker you know that?“ Robert mocked loudly. 

Jude opened his mouth to defend himself but was unable to find any words, instead he felt a prickling in his hand that dared form into a fist that wanted to beat the living day lights out of mister arrogant right here. If only. 

A sigh of relief left his mouth when the elevator finally came to a stop on the fifteenth floor. He needed to get out this situation as quickly as possible, he was already making a bloody fool of himself with the harsh comments he was giving out but he couldn’t help it. Something about this man just made him reel. 

Guy Ritchie was the first to greet Jude with a warm hug which he welcomed happily after his first encounter with Downey, though now he found himself curiously watching over his shoulder as Susan was being pulled into a tight embrace by her husband. “I missed you darling...“ he heard him whisper before mumbling some words into her ear that made her giggle infectiously before she told him she loved him back. He found himself staring at them in bewilderment, how on god’s earth was anyone capable of loving such a bastard of a man? 

Jude spent most of the meeting dicussing and listening to everything important his colleueges had to express. He gave his opinion wherever it was needed, though most of the time he fidgeted with the buttons on his waistcoat mainly trying to shake off the frustration he had with the man sitting to his left. 

“Are you ok with that Jude?“ He jerked as he heard Guy calling out his name. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't understand the question?“ Much to his anger he saw Robert’s mouth twitch trying to hold back a laugh from the corner of his eye. 

Guy smiled, “I asked you if you would mind taking Robert out on a date tonight? A favourite restaurant of yours perhaps?“ 

“What!“ he shrieked somewhat more effeminately than he intented to. 

Surely his ears were playing tricks on him, “Susan, Philippe, Michael and I still have to go over some things tonight and there's been be a few changes so since great chemistry between the two characters Sherlock and Watson is key to the success of this movie, we'd like you guys to really get to know each other, bond!“ 

“Oh, why yes. Fine, I can be free tonight“ he forced a nod. 

“Well, no time like the present!“ Guy clapped his hands, “...off with you two chaps now!“ 

Not focusing on much around him Robert unexpectidly wrapped his arm around Jude’s, “Off we go then darling, it'll be fun I promise!“ he cheerfully chuckled. 

Fun? Yeah, sure... 

This surely had to be one of his worst days ever and there was no doubt about it, this was turning out to be the worst guy he had the pleasure of working with, ever, ever, ever. 

///To be continued...///


	2. Chapter 2

Guy looked at Susan with a crooked smile. 

  
“I guess I thought this would have been easy” he groaned, ”…but it’s that classic case of the two alpha males again. They’ve hardly spoken, I mean they’ve downright ignored each other since the start of the meeting and I could tell clearly that Jude was in a world of his own. It’s definitely him who has the problem, not Robert and I find it disheartening when actors just pretend to get along. You know, I had high hopes for the boys but now it’s as different as day and night, I thought there’d be a connection, a chemistry just like the dynamic duos of Sherlock and Watson they’re about to portray!” he buried his face in his hands. 

“No no…“ Susan objected raising her hand to pat Guy on the back, “…don't be so one sided with Jude, you can hardly say my husband’s personality is not difficult to work with. He’s all chaos, in fact he’s the definition of chaos" she smiled absently. "Jude wouldn't be the first to have a hard time but I’m sure with some time things will eventually work out, trust me”. 

*** 

”So, where are you taking me my lovely? Are we not taking a taxi?“ 

Jude glared at him annoyingly. He hated this foolishly excited voice. Darling, lovely, what other silly names would the idiot come up with next? “I need some fresh air alright, but you’re welcome to take a taxi. I'm taking you to an Italian tavern one and a half miles away from here, it’s usually pretty busy but there’s enough privacy to keep a low profile. Though I take it you’re not looking to stay covered tonight are you?“ he grinned. 

“What?“ 

He felt an immense feeling of satisfaction upon seeing Robert fazed and not himself, he actually looked confused for the first time since they met. “Your shirt, it literally screams _I am Robert Downey Junior yes the Iron man dude, look at me look at me!”_

The lines on Roberts’s forehead were twitching as he tried to recollect himself. ”Quite the reverse. Did you just smile? Did you just sincerely smile? Oh don't put the hat on please, you’re a far cry from the classical nineteenth century gentleman Watson stereotype“. 

Jude rolled his eyes, “Shut it. Unlike you I savor privacy“ 

”Alright Grumpy Cat...“  
  
*** 

They were met with a welcoming smile by the tavern’s staff as they entered into the slightly hidden, yet charming little restaurant. 

“Buonasera Mister Law, Mister…. Erm, Downey Junior” she added very surprised. Robert smirked as he could tell she was trying to stay professional however the rise in her voice clearly indicated excitement, “Nice to have you here in London, the usual table Mister Law?“ 

“The usual, si Carlotta. Mille Grazie“ 

“Prego“, she led them to a private table in the most well-hidden corner of the restaurant separated by a divider to the rest of people’s prying eyes. 

“Cozy... good choice _Mister Law_ but I am tad disappointed…”  
  


Jude sighed, “What does the princess want now?“ 

“Well, observing from how well the staff knows you with all the privileged private seating and all, I would guess that you conduct ALL your little dates here at the tavern am I right? So I’m just, just the next one in line am I?“ he pulled a wry face. 

“Very much so Holmes, but don't look too disappointed as it’s not every night I decide to take someone back with me“ he winked and decided to play along with this silly little roués. Giving Downey the satisfaction of getting to him was the last thing on his mind. 

“Hm, I've heard the opposite you know. Jude Law. Well known for shagging half of London. Not able to maintain a stable relationship, much like his character in the talented Mister Ripley _or_ Alfie. Yes, I _have_ done some homework too it would seem…” he mumbled with his eyes focused on the menu. 

Robert jumped up slightly in shock as Jude's menu suddenly landed right in front of him on the desk with a loud bang. 

“Fuck. Your . Arrogant. Self. I'm never gonna work with you, I'm out of here!“ 

“Jude! Wait!“ 

  
The scenario caught the attention of some staff and guests as they whispered under their breathes what on earth had just happened as an extremely enraged Jude Law tramped out of a restaurant followed closely behind by a very much concerned looking Robert Downey Junior. They ran out into the middle of London and for a second it looked like they were in a movie scene just minus the cameras. 

Jude raised his arm for a taxi when Robert pulled him by the arm, “Jude dude, common I'm sorry I didn't mean to-“ 

He shook the hand off forcefully. “Ohhh come on don't gimme that bullshit now? You’re a grown man Robert and totally aware of your words and actions. What do you want huh? Just tell me for god sakes, what DO you want? Wanna show me who’s boss huh? I KNOW that you are more experienced, I know you are the world’s best earning actor you don't have to rub your high opinion of yourself in my bloody face! I was really hoping to get along with you, I was hoping and thinking you’d be a fun enough guy but you’re a bloody pain in the ass. From the first second I saw you, you annoyed the shit out of me and today you were intentionally aware of everything you did and I ask myself why I have the patience anymore? Just get the fuck out of my face okay!“ he hissed and jumped into the nearest taxi.  
  
Robert watched the taxi slowly leave him as the shiny disappointed green eyes of Jude’s stayed firmly engraved into Robert’s mind. He stood swaying back and forth feeling the sting of the cold London air blare into his face and sighed. 

*** 

Guy, Susan and some film crew staff were just getting into a restaurant when Guy's phone started vibrating in his jacket pocket, “Robert?“ he asked in a surprised tone and called for Susan as he sensed something was unusual. 

“Guy, I need three facts from you fast. You know Jude fairly well right?“ 

“Erm, yes I do. What's wrong?“ 

He suspected something very bad. Robert calling him was never a good sign, it was always himself who made the calls and never vice versa. 

“Great. Firstly, where does Jude live and full address please…“ 

“Rob mate I don't know it by heart I...well actually he did text it to me a while ago so I’ll forward it to you once we finish the call but wait, why do you need to know that? You’re with him now aren’t you or did you get him so smashed he’s forgotten where he lives?” 

“Second. What's his favorite drink?“ 

“Jesus Christ you're impossible. Red wine? I believe...“ 

“Classy. Favorite food?“ 

“Anything Italian, pasta I think and he won't go anywhere without a bottle of Tabasco in his bag, not kidding… you know that reminds me of this one funny stor-“ 

  
“ Yeah thanks Guy, you really are a great guy. See what I did there?“ 

Guy rolled his eyes, “…so are you with him or not?” 

“Weeeeeell technically speaking, I WAS with him and I'll be with him again in approximately fifteen minutes. I kind of erm, lost him but don't tell Susan about it I promise to be super tame on set. I’ll even learn all my scripts in time and I assure you my performance will make you millions!“ 

Guy looked to his right where a very suspicious looking Susan had already pricked her ears up to try and listen to the conversation, “Okay okay, whatever just sort this out.“ 

“See you tomorrow on set boss!“ 

  
*** 

Jude opened a bottle of whisky, nothing to what he usually drinks but he always kept one in the house for those rare SOS moments which unfortunately was tonight. Robert Downey Junior was undoubtedly a moron, that he knew indefinitely however Jude did admit to himself that he may have overreacted slightly. He just couldn't believe the disrespectful words coming out of one of the world’s highest paid actor’s mouth but with that done he could probably forget working on Sherlock Holmes now. 

Robert would never let him get away with playing the victim and there was no way Jude would crawl back to him reconciling now after the spat they just had, no he was far too proud. God, this was like a nightmare. He downed two glasses in under a minute not having the faintest idea of what to do. Yes, what Robert said may have been one of the worst things any one could ever say to him but could it have sincerely been just Robert’s dark humor? 

He was a man was he not? So why did he flinch when Robert accused him meekly about being just another typical man? Probably because it was the truth and Jude didn't like that. He didn't like the goddamn truth. It was true he wasn’t the most unknown man to the beds of London’s women, his reputation wasn’t the best but being unable to love truly or be faithful was that a real accusation?  
Truth was he genuinely hated himself for it and even more he hated that at first glance someone who he had never met beforehand could be so aware of this. 

He was a mess of a man, indeed. 

Lingering in his thoughts, the doorbell rang and made him jump up violently, who on earth was ringing the bell at this time of night? Not bothering to hide the bottle of whiskey he slung the door open and starred at a nervous Robert wearing a strained smile on his face. 

“Will you let me in if I tell you I am _extremely_ sorry and that I know my jokes are the worst you have ever heard? Look I apologize and see I brought you pasta, wine and Tabasco all from your favorite restaurant…” 

  
Jude’s eyes switched unbelievingly from the bag in Robert’s left hand to the wine and Tabasco in the other hand and to wait, was that his hat? 

“That's my hat….“ 

“I know. I liked it and you didn't seem to want it anymore when you left it carelessly at the restaurant so I thought I would keep it“ 

This man was unbelievable, it was more than certain he would eventually drive him completely nuts, “…come in already!” he laughed.  
  
Little did he know it was the first of many times he would learn to forgive his dark eyed colleague. 


	3. Chapter 3

“How on earth did you find out about the Tabasco thing?“ Jude asked amused while he accepted Roberts coat and hung it on the rack. He had to smile when he realized Robert had absolutely no intention of taking his “ _Jude’s_ _hat_ ” off but instead pulled it down even further to keep himself warm from the chill outside. Jude nodded in direction of the kitchen letting him know he should follow him as he closed the door. 

“Let's just say I have got my connections here and there. No stalking involved I swear. You got it real nice here buddy…“ Robert looked around the big open kitchen noticing the hints of wooden décor teasing the prospect of a country styled interior yet it had some modern elements thrown in. He walked around the kitchen familiarizing himself like someone who was considering to move in as Jude realized his actions and stood arms folded watching him like an estate agent. He had to snigger at Robert shamelessly opening his fridge door feeling like he wasn't even that surprised anymore at his child like antics. His smirk only faded when Robert held up his half empty bottle of whiskey and cocked a curious look. 

  
“Uhm I…I didn't have time to clean that up yet. Sorry...” He secretly hoped he had made the right excuse as he nervously rubbed his hand over his neck repeatedly. 

“That's good whiskey you got here…“ Robert nodded appreciatively, “…such a waste drinking it in frustration though.“ 

“I didn't drink it in-“ Jude started but stopped mid-sentence sighing, “…well I did, actually. It was a pretty messed up day you have to admit?“ he mumbled as he got some knives and forks for the takeaway dinner Robert brought. 

“I still can't believe you are actually adding Tabasco to your pasta…“ Robert shook his head, “…you freaking Brits have the strangest food habits you know, I bet you‘d even put that stuff in a milkshake or something“ he eyed Jude sitting across from him at the kitchen counter. 

Jude chuckled, “Thanks for the idea!“ 

“You are gross!“ Robert said disgusted as he played with Jude's half empty whiskey bottle in his hand making Jude feel somewhat uncomfortable eating his dinner. Could he possibly offer someone with a past like that a shot of whiskey? It was commonly known that Robert had a huge problem with alcohol in the past but he was sober now right? 

He flinched as Robert suddenly caught his eye, “Can I...“ he looked at the glass and then back at Jude. 

“Could I have a glass?“  
  
“Sure…please help yourself. I’m sorry I’m not used to having guests round much…” Jude got up to get him a glass and was about to fill some whiskey in it before hesitating from feeling all kinds of wrong knowing what he knew about Robert’s past. Shaking his head he realized declining the drink would make him feel rather degraded so he decided to say nothing and just go along with it. That was until he felt a cold hand on his own hand as he was about to pour in the liquor, “Just water please”. 

"Bastard" Jude grinned. “Of course, I forgot you had a wicked sense of humor don’t you?“ 

“I'm just amazed you didn't say anything. You ARE actually a very good host I must say. You were one of the first in a long time that didn't try to make me feel uncomfortable about my past endeavors…“ 

“You know you can talk about it if you want to, but if you don't I'm also fine with that. It’s never good to let the past haunt your life, as you can see…“ he laughed and pointed at the glass in his hands. 

Robert smiled, “I'm sorry I was such a dick. Guess I just wanted to test you“  
  


“You were a ruthless, manipulative, arrogant, American dick…” he grinned, “…but you did come back to apologize and that says a lot more about you.” 

“Manipulative you say huh?” Robert got up and started to walk around, “Pictures of your kids, they’re everywhere around here. I assume you love them above everything else in this world…“ 

He didn’t wait for Jude to answer but more left the question open as he lingered over to where a guitar was gracefully placed on a stand in the corner of the room. With a quick move he swept his hand over the strings. ”Dusty. What a pity you don't use this beauty except for mere decoration and leading people to think you are an actual artist instead of just an actor...“ 

Jude got up in protest. “For your information, sir, I can play one song!” 

Robert opened his hands and raised his eyebrows, “The imaginary stage is yours Judesie“ 

He picked up the guitar and looked at the American actor, “ _Judesie?_ For real?“ he mumbled with the plectrum between his teeth as he sat down on the floor and tuned the guitar, “What kind of pet name is that?“ he said before giving him a look that could say more than a thousand words ever could. It was clear he obviously never wanted to hear it again as Robert sniggered and took a seat opposite him. 

“What song is it? I'll join in as I sing for a hobby“ Robert proudly showed off. 

“I know…“ Jude looked up before realizing he was probably showing too much of his stalker persona here, “…there’s nothing you can't do I hear.“ 

“Well I haven’t applied for president yet so...“ 

“You’re pulling my leg mate!” Jude laughed, “…it would surely be the end of the world if that happened, okay enough with the jokes. The song is Wicked Game, you sure you know the song?“ 

“Yep, go for it” Rob nodded. 

Jude didn't sing as his eye sight was more focused on hitting the right strings and not making a fool out of himself. As Rob sang he almost completely forgotten how to play the song as Robert’s voice took him by surprise as how good it was. 

_The world was on fire and no-one could save me but you_ _It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_ _I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you …_

“Wow, that was good. I mean...really good. Have you ever thought of giving acting life up and just becoming a musician instead?” 

“Thanks love” Robert gave a crooked smile and his thanks did not sound very honest, “…it's funny you picked that particular song. I love it because...well it does remind me of Susan”. For a moment Robert almost looked a bit lost but Jude could hardly catch a glimpse of that intimate moment as Robert suddenly got up again going back to his cheerful self. 

“I'm...well I'm sorry once again for all the shit I said earlier. Sometimes I lose my mind and just jabber without thinking. I'll try and do better tomorrow as long as you let me take you out on another date. Pretty please?” Robert pleaded. 

“Don’t you think Susan will start to get a little jealous of you leaving her all alone in London just to spend your nights with me?” he winked playfully while doubting his sanity. The whiskey sure was taking over his mind tonight otherwise he would have certainly NOT stood in his own apartment encouraging on a flirty chat with the one and only Robert Downey Junior. 

“Jealous? Jealous of ME yes, look at you all young and handsome…” 

“Awh you make me blush...” Jude laughed to himself as he placed the guitar carefully back into its stand wondering how they ended up one minute literally throwing swear words at each other to this. 

He turned his head around in a quick reaction to hearing the noise of liquid being poured into a glass, “Robert?” he asked with a concerned touch to his voice, “…but I thought?” 

“You better not finish the sentence now if you want things to go well between us….” Jude shrugged at the harsh words. It seemed like the Robert had gone back to his dick self, “Whatever dude, it's your life” Jude mumbled before deciding to light a cigarette. He suddenly felt unwelcome strangely in his own home and for a moment wanted to leave before realizing it should be him who needed to leave, Robert. 

“I'll erm, just be over there if you need me…” he sighed and walked over to his living room. 

He opened the window and looked towards the back garden letting his mind wander as he breathed in the cold air. What an exhausting day. What an exhausting person. From the moment he had met Robert, Jude felt drained with constantly having to pay attention to his words and actions. It was like a game, always unpredictable. He finally had found the word he was looking for all day, unpredictable. He was confusing, mad, shamelessly vain, rude in the worst possible moments yet full of surprises and fascinating at the strangest moments. Worst of all, he hated to admit it but he actually liked that Robert wasn’t easy. 

All his life he had loved challenges and his movie counterpart here was certainly his hardest challenge by far. It was refreshing that someone made him think about his actions, that someone could make his blood boil and leave restaurants while enraged, someone that made him think about his past and drown himself in glasses of whiskey over conversations had all within the course of one single day. He hated monotony and Robert gave him quite the opposite, it probably wasn't so bad after all. 

Jude smiled as he heard footsteps behind him coming to a halt and sitting down on the couch. Eventually he turned around to see Robert looking very comfortable on the super-sized couch with his eyes closed and feet up still wearing his hat while his hands laid relaxed on his chest. _All of this feels very much like a scene from the script_ , he thought to himself while he swallowed hard as an unwanted thought dared cross his mind. He took another deep drag on his cigarette and expelled the smoke slowly.. 

Robert Downey Junior looked extremely good on his couch. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Robert?“ There was not much of an answer except for a grumbling noise and Robert protestingly turning around so he was facing the backrest of his couch. 

„Fine.“ He tossed his cigarette out of the window and closed it. Something he would not have done had Robert instead faced him but seen as... „I'll have a shower now.“ No reaction at all. Fine. He really wanted to add „when I'm back you better be out of here“ but decided to leave it be. And actually, as he observed the gentleman (was that term even anywhere acceptable for the man he was looking at?) , he felt somewhat proud and then again silly that he did. But it was inevitable to recognize the fact that someone he has been looking up to all his life, was lying here in HIS apartment, feeling extremely comfortable. It somewhat felt like he was looking at the result of what he had achieved in his career. In a way it was, wasn't it? Teaming up with Robert meant he was in a nearby - if not the same - league, didn't it? 

Jude almost fell asleep under the luxury shower that was built in the room with just a marble wall separating it from the rest of the stylish bathroom. He loved pretty things, as Robert had easily determined earlier in the restaurant. Letting the hot water run over his hair, eyes, lips and skin and breathing in the lotions and potions made him feel like it washed all the stress of the day away. He wrapped a white towel around his waist and decided the time has come to throw the unexpected guest out now, at nearly midnight. They had to start work around 9 am tomorrow and Susan would surely start worrying wouldn't she? 

Just as he was about to leave the bathroom he stopped in his movement, went a few steps back and examined his body in the big golden framed mirror. A worrying move actually, but for some reason he could not explain, he wanted to make an impression here. Show off, show his worked out body and muscles. Sienna always said Jude looked much younger than he was and had the body of a 25 year old but frankly speaking Jude DID try everything to at least look young, if he didn't even feel it. He was highly allergic to getting older. His favorite book was indeed Dorian Grey, and sometimes he wondered what _his_ reflection would look like would it show his true soul and age. Would it be ugly and old, carry the scars of the hearts he broke all over the world? Many hearts of many women and even some of men were collected in Jude’s lifeline, he wasn’t proud of it. Some he broke unconsciously, some in the cruelest ways or by simply walking away and throwing them away like throwing waste in the bin. Wasted… Would his vanity show in dark shadows around his eyes? His finger wandered over the newly obtained beard that he had to grow for the role and that he very much hated, very much. It made him look old. 

The Brit tried to make no noise as he silently tip toed his way to the saloon bare footed only to see that Robert was still lying in the exact same position, stiff as a statue. Was he even breathing? Should he call Guy? Tell him Robert won't be coming back tonight? Yes, he would send him a text and tell him he was so knackered that he fell asleep. Absently smiling he took the blanket that was loosely folded over the chair next to the couch and spread it over the older man. For some reason he rather not wanted to be aware of he kneeled down next to him and decided to observe him for a bit longer. It was hard to even resist touching the object. Yes, he could not help but compare him to an object since he felt like he was in a museum admiring the most valuable piece of the exhibition. 

Despite making no move or sound, there was something uneasy on his face, in the way his brows furrowed and Jude wondered what was really going on in that crazy mind. He had to think about the glimpse of forlornness that he was able to see for some seconds last night. There was something about Robert that, he didn't know. It was hard to define. But he was sure that on the inside there was more than the role he played. There was an actual soul and that soul seemed to carry a heavy burden. With one last sigh he decided it may be better to leave him alone now. 

„Good night“ he whispered at the man he suddenly had protection feelings for. A very dark and low „mmh“ made him stop from getting up and kneel down again. Robert didn't even bother to open his eyes when he turned around, hands dug into his scarf. He smacked his lips and smiled peacefully. 

„You smell _so_ nice.“ 

„Robert...it's me, Jude. You are still in my apartment “ well. He sure did sound like an idiot now but Robert words were so intimate he could impossibly have meant him. 

„Go back to sleep“ he whispered. „I already messaged Guy. You're so jetlagged“ he laughed without trying to be too loud. „Just sleep it off will ya.“ 

In a slow motion, the older man opened his eyes and Jude couldn't help but notice there was a bit of surprise in his eyes. „And you , you are so... _naked_.“ 

„What the f...I told you I just had a shower? Besides I am not naked. Wow, Robert. Just sleep really.“ He shook his head in disbelieve, however he did notice Robert quickly checking his body out and that felt good. For once he was in the ascendancy over him. 

“Okay“ he whispered in a tone that made Jude smile, because there was no need to whisper, Jude was wide awake. „Thanks.” And before he could offer for him to sleep in the guest room, with what felt like 15 seconds the man looked like he was shot dead. 

It was an unusually deep sleep that overcame himself though. He was usually awake half of the night struggling to fall asleep no matter how tired he was, he even took pills that made him help fall asleep more easily but this time he was gone in an instant like he thought only Robert would be able to and the only reason he woke up so early was because the phone that he always placed right next to his pillow at night started vibrating – a sound that felt like a jackhammer at this time of the day – or well, night, considering it was 7 am and for all Jude knew that was nighttime. He pressed the green button on the screen that had his girlfriend’s name written on with half open eyes, before he realized it was a video chat. 

“G’morning” he mumbled sweepingly. 

“Morning love! How are you?” 

“Why so early Sienna? Won’t you let me sleep a bit longer…?” 

“Early? I tried to call you like four times already last night, usually you are not in bed before 2 am? So how’s things , is Robert as scary as you thought he would be?” 

He laughed and decided to not reveal too much of what has happened. 

“Actually he dozed off on our couch last night love and i slept like a log. We had a rough start but we’re getting there. It’s all good, what about you? ” 

“He is on our couch? Woah Jude did you drug him? Well the usual jet-lag, we’re…. ehm.” 

Suddenly the cheerful smile on his girlfriend’s lips vanished and became a mixture of feelings that could vary from worry to disappointment or anger but also shock, a look that Jude sadly knew very well and one that woke him up more than anything else could have done that very day. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked honestly surprised. She seemed to actually not look at him but… 

“If you… if you say R..Robert is on our couch then who is the person lying where I usually lie in our bed?” she stuttered pale faced and Jude could tell from her voice that she was close to tears. He saw the brunette thatch on his phone screen camera before he even slowly turned around to see Robert actually lying in his bed and just as slowly turned his face back to the phone. 

“What the fuck” he whispered. “Sienna this is Robert he must have come here I swear he went to sleep on the couch I have no idea...I mean I just woke up and..-” 

“Show me.” Jude closed his eyes for some seconds in mere disbelief that all of this was happening and then held the camera over Roberts face. However she still didn’t seem very relieved. 

“Sienna really I have no idea. And I’m not gay, come on.” 

“That guy really is creepy if you’re telling the truth. Be careful .. babe. Please.” 

Careful? “Right. I better wake the unwelcome intruder up now. Love you baby, I’ll call you again when I’m alone” he whispered and put the phone back to where it was originally placed. And yet again, he slowly, very slowly turned around to see Robert there. He had taken his hat and shirt off now and Jude could only pray that he wasn’t as naked under those sheets. 

“Do you have to be THAT loud in the middle of the night?” So he was awake all that while he spoke to Sienna. Great. Once again, Jude ignored that itch in his hands that were well ready to beat the hell out of this guy. 

“Do YOU have to sneak into my bed in the middle of the night?” he hissed at him angrily. Robert turned around to face Jude and pulled the sheet closer up to his face. 

“I was looking for the bathroom!” he stared at him with an angry expression on his face. 

“And you didn’t find it but found my bed instead so you just stayed here?!” 

“It looked more comfortable than the couch. And it was closer. Calm down will you love?” 

Everything Jude managed to think was: this man is a goddamn psychopath. 

“Wow” was everything he managed to say though. 

“Come on Jude we didn’t have sex did we!” 

Jude tugged his eyebrows staring at him in bewilderment. “No and we sure as hell never bloody will you bastard! And stop calling me love will ya?” 

“What!” Robert smiled. “You just destroyed everything I dreamt of” and with a dramatic gesture he flung the sheet over his head. 

“You’re such a child. I hate you so much I think I’m going to die from it.” 

“Heartbreaker!” With that said, Jude decided he would just ignore everything odd that had just been said and happened and instead get up for breakfast. That was until he remembered he was naked and although it should not be a big deal, he was no longer keen on Robert seeing him naked – in any way. 

Jude took a deep breath. „Tell me, what is your secret? Why do you always get away with whatever you do? Have you got ANY thought? My girlfriend just thought I cheated on her. It's actually rude sneaking into your host’s bed you know that? It's rude, you're rude! Do you EVER think about anyone else but yourself? You are...such a ...“ around fifteen swear words came to his mind in an instant but he reminded himself that he promised not to give Robert any more of that kind of satisfaction. 

„Such a sweetheart aren't I? My secret is that I do whatever I want to do. No lies, just honesty. That's all.“ 

Jude snorted appraisingly. „And no consideration right? Fine! Get the fuck up and make me some breakfast now!“ 

Robert straighten himself and rubbed his eyes. „Why?“ 

„Because that's what I want.“ 

A sweet rush overcame him as he leaned back and watched a very tired Robert get up grudgingly stumbling into the kitchen. He had him where he wanted him. Today, he would turn some things around. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> If you liked it, please leave Kudos or a comment even, i would really appreciate it so much x
> 
> This is my first RDJude fiction, though they have always been my OTP. I know I am probably a few years too late writing this fiction now, but better late then never, i hope there are still some Robert / Jude shippers around . The idea never let me go and i thoroughly enjoy writing this - more than anything i wrote before - I plan for this to have at least 5 chapters, but who knows, i might end up writing 15 or 25.
> 
> x N'Flux


End file.
